dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Temple of the Eclipse
The Temple of the Eclipse is the Domain of the summon Keruziel. Originally a place of worship surrounded by a peaceful town, it has been transformed by her influence into a maze of fire. Beyond this fiery maze are sweeping fields of golden wheat. Overview Keruziel's Domain consists of the Temple of the Eclipse, and the town which once existed to support it. A constant inferno rages throughout her Domain, intensifying as one approaches the central location. This fire constantly shifts, creating a maze of burning buildings and freestanding flame. It does not appear to require any material to support it, nor does it emit any smoke. Keruziel herself appears to have control over all flames within the Domain, and will alter the maze in order to funnel visitors to different locations. The "eye of the storm" is the Temple of the Eclipse itself. There are no flames within the temple. The temple is immaculate preserved, with carvings, statues and epitaphs devoted to Keruziel. The player may explore and read these epithets, as they make their way to the central chamber in which Keruziel and her totem dwell. Though Keruziel generally rests in her temple, she may roam the skies above the town randomly. Touching any flame will notify her of an intruder's presence, which will trigger her to immediately rise and hunt the invader in order to deliver a Judgement. All characters are able to interact with Keruziel to receive a Judgement. If a character dies during their Judgement, they will respawn outside the Domain as they entered it. Once cleansed of Keruziel's influence, the Domain is revealed to be a temple devoted to Amaterasu in her aspect of the sun goddess - the giver of all life, yet blind and pitiless in her destruction. The Temple will then rotate through three phases: *Prime: At its height, the temple is a beautifully preserved work of art devoted to worship of Amaterasu. Marble statues and friezes made the temple blaze white with glory in the sun. The temple was famed for its dome - a reflective sky blue on the outside, with a frieze of Amaterasu and Helel intertwined painted on the interior. During certain festivals, this dome was open to let in the sky. Within the temple, growing plants sprawled, celebrating Amaterasu's role as the giver of life. *Pair: Abandoned by their gods, the inhabitants of Sundry rebelled against them. The temple was defaced in one of their futile displays of rebellion, with all statues of Amaterasu maimed by smashing their faces. When they attempted to burn it down, Amaterasu retaliated, sweeping through the temple in a terrible wave of flame and burning all within it alive. *Post-apocalyptic: patched together with bits stolen from other temples and churches, the Temple of the Eclipse becomes the Ruined Temple of DCI Sundry. In this form, it is largely a crumbling ruin. The central courtyard features a large number of sculptures drawn from religious figures of different worlds, all of which have disfigured faces. Epitaphs Gameplay Story Main TBA Sub-stories An assortment of short-stories/events that takes place within the Temple of the Eclipse. They are not necessarily related to the main chapters, but provides occasional insight about the characters. *Judgements Related Locations *Ruined Temple Category: Locations